


Widow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria talks to Nat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow

Maria Hill walked towards Shield Medical. She had just heard that Strike Team Delta had returned and Clint was shot. 

In the chest. 

Now Maria wasn't emotional, but the two asassins were her close friends. She saw Natasha sitting by Clint's bedside. 

She looked worried and exhausted. 

"How is he?" asked Maria.

Natasha looked at her. "Out of danger. But it was a close call." 

Maria realized that Natasha had been crying. 

"He took a bullet for me, Maria. In the chest. It's my fault. I was careless." said Natasha. 

"You love him." said Maria.

It was a statement rather than a question. 

Natasha just nodded. No use denying. Not when she almost lost her love who was protecting her.

"Then it isn't your fault. He loves you just as much. " said Natasha. 

"You think so?" asked Natasha. 

Maria nodded. 

Natasha said a silent thanks as Maria left.


End file.
